


La Lune

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, other tags would be spoilers probably, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: Years later, Dan finally finds out why Kyle sneaks off all the time.





	La Lune

There was always shows that Kyle refused to schedule. It was a pain but Kyle said it was a medical thing. On those days off he’d always shut himself away. Dan never knew where Kyle’d go. Woody seemed to know but always evaded answering the question. Will clearly knew but would flat out deny Dan the answer he sought. Dan was afraid Kyle was cheating on him at first, but that suspicion fell apart when Kyle would slink away even when they were in different countries.

 

— — — — —

 

‘Kyle...’ Dan wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist as the band waited backstage before their show. ‘You wanna do anything on our day off tomorrow?’

 

Kyle twisted in Dan’s grip so they were face-to-face. ‘You know I need to do my own thing tomorrow, Danny.’

 

Dan fake-pouted. ‘Fuck you. But I get it.’

 

‘I know that you wanna know, Dan.’

 

‘The other two know.’

 

‘I didn’t... get a choice in that.’

 

Before Kyle could continue, the band were called on stage. Dan sighed as he let go of Kyle.

 

‘Don’t dwell on it, Smith,’ he muttered to himself. ‘Go play a killer show.’

 

— — — — —

 

Kyle spent most of the following day locked in his hotel room. He went out with the others in the morning, but after lunch he disappeared.

 

Will and Woody could read the frustration on Dan’s face clearly.

 

‘Dan, mate, think about it, really think about it. He’s always been like this,’ Woody said in an attempt to reassure Dan. ‘He’s not off banging other people.’

 

Dan took a drink of his beer and just stared at the bottle in his hand. He thought back to the days before the arena tours and the going abroad and their relationship, back to the days of pub gigs. The gigs were few and far between and Kyle hardly needed to tell Dan about nights he couldn’t play. There was the occasional few nights back in those days but Dan never registered it until the present day of almost constant shows.

 

‘Yeah,’ was all Dan could muster in reply to Woody.

 

— — — — —

 

A few weeks passed and the band were on the next leg of their tour. Dan convinced Kyle to go on a lunch date with him somewhere before disappearing.

 

‘It’ll be fine, trust me,’ Dan smiled. Dan wore a black button down top and matching black jeans, while Kyle wore red plaid over a white t shirt and jeans that looked much like Dan’s. The pair suspected that they may, in fact, actually have been Dan’s.

 

‘Don’t be so stressed, Kyle. It’s fine. I’ll get you back here for when you need to be alone,’ Dan said, his thumbs tracing the lines of Kyle’s palm.

 

‘Mmhmm.’

 

Dan made sure the restaurant was near the hotel so Kyle could run back if he needed, so it didn’t take long for the pair to arrive, sit down, and order their lunch.

 

Dan pushed his food around his plate. ‘Does the touring make your illness worse?’

 

The question took Kyle aback. ‘Wha- nah. Don’t worry about me.’ Kyle put his cutlery down and took Dan’s hands from across the table and smiled. ‘Seriously. You don’t need to worry.’

 

When Kyle took his hands back, a faint line of red was streaked across both his palms.

 

‘Ah, shit, great,’ he cussed under his breath.

 

Dan watched his partner rub at the rashes. ‘What happened for those to come up?’

 

Kyle laughed awkwardly. ‘Silver allergy. I bet the cutlery’s silver plated or something.’

 

‘Are- are you gonna be alright?’

 

‘Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.’ Kyle ripped his serviette in half as gently and as quietly as he could, and wrapped the handles of his cutlery with each half. ‘See?’

 

Dan relaxed and smiled. ‘Alright.’

 

The two of them finished at the restaurant and walled back to the hotel, talking excitedly about the places coming up on their tour. Kyle seemed absentminded and Dan put it down to whatever he needed to do for his illness, but it bothered Dan a bit.

 

— — — — —

 

That evening, Kyle had already locked himself up in his hotel room for several hours. Dan was at the bar with some of his tour crew, quietly missing Kyle’s warmth next to him.

 

Dan and his friends were laughing. Dan had already forgotten what the original thing he found funny was, but he was enjoying himself. He looked up from the table for a minute and saw Kyle speed-walk out of the hotel reception. His hood was up but Dan knew Kyle anywhere.

 

Dan furrowed his brow in confusion. ‘Alrighty then...’ he mumbled to himself before downing the rest of his beer. He excused himself and went off after his lover.

 

The busy, evening streets made it somewhat difficult for Dan to follow Kyle, but follow he did. Dan zipped his hoodie up and pulled the hood over his head, doing his best to remain as inconspicuous as the lead member of a hit band could be. If he was honest with himself, Dan was more worried about Kyle spotting him than any fans coming up to him.

 

Kyle was across the street from Dan, rucksack slung over one shoulder, looking down at the phone in his hand. He looked back on occasion and Dan ducked down whenever it happened. When Kyle ducked into a side street, Dan’s confusion rose further. Quickly, Dan crossed the street after Kyle and made his way down the alley.

 

There was two men, formally dressed, in front of a door near the end of the alleyway. Dan remained behind a rubbish cart as Kyle spoke to the pair of men, showed them something on his phone, then entered the building.

 

‘Well. I guess I’m gonna die,’ Dan joked to himself, pulling his hood down and appearing from his hiding spot and walking with an air of confidence.

 

When he tried to follow Kyle, one of the men - security guards of sort - stepped into his path.

 

‘You can’t just come in here, mate.’

 

‘My boyfriend just went in, I just wanted to make sure he’s ok.’ Dan showed a photo of him and Kyle on his phone to the pair to prove that. The pair of men looked at each other and one shrugged, then they let Dan in wordlessly.

 

The main room of the building was down a corridor. It looked and sounded like a club from beyond the door. Dan was increasingly concerned that this was a strip club.

 

Dan still hung back behind Kyle. Kyle hadn’t seen Dan yet, even as they’d both entered the main room of the building.

 

The shackles on the walls alerted Dan to the fact that this was, in fact, not a night club.

 

Dan slunk close to Kyle, who was talking to another woman, older than both of them, and shouted into his ear over the music.

 

‘Honestly, Kyle, you could have just told me you were into this stuff.’

 

Kyle jumped and turned to face Dan, an expression of panic on his face.

 

‘Jesus, Dan, what the hell! Did you follow me here? This isn’t what you think!’

 

‘Mr Kinky Simmons...’

 

‘Dan. No.’

 

The woman that Kyle was talking to pushed past Kyle and stood right in Dan’s face. ‘Who the hell are you? You can’t be in here. We can’t have h- outsiders in here.’

 

Dan pointed at Kyle. ‘That’s my boyfriend.’ He pointed at himself. ‘I’m Dan from Pompe- fuck, I’m Dan from the band that made Pompeii.’

 

Ignoring Dan, the woman turned to Kyle. ‘Does he know?’

 

Kyle shook his head. ‘Let him stay. Let him find out. He was gonna find out at some point.’

 

‘... You’re making me stay to watch you get kinky?’

 

‘Dan! No! Shut up! You’re so stupid! Why do you think I go off every month? What happens every month?’

 

‘...’ Dan raised an eyebrow at Kyle.

 

‘Not that! I- the full moon, Daniel! The full fucking moon!’

 

‘.... Ohhhhhh!’

 

‘There we go. And it’s a supermoon tonight and I don’t do well with those. So here I am.’

 

‘You’re a fucking werewolf, Kyle.’

 

‘Yeah. Which also gives you the answer to my silver allergy.’ Kyle sighed. ‘It’s not an illness as such, I’m sorry.’

 

‘I was thinking about how it explains why you always have such an impressive beard.’ Dan winked at his lover.

 

The woman made her presence known once more. ‘Are you two lovebirds done now? We’re running out of time and more people are going to come down, so we need to lock Mr Beardy up, for everyone’s sakes. You sitting or standing, kiddo?’

 

Kyle slung his rucksack onto the floor beside the wall, then slid down the wall himself into a cross-legged seated position. ‘Do your worst.’

 

The woman and her associates, whom Dan assumed to all be workers here, locked Kyle’s wrists behind him to the wall with heavy looking shackles. Kyle made eye contact with Dan once while this happened, them flicked his eyes away and stared at the floor, blushing.

 

‘I can usually cope on my own,’ Kyle said once he and Dan were left alone. ‘Curl up in bed and try to keep calm. Some nights I sleep through it, unchanged. Other nights I change and get pissy.’

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’ Dan asked.

 

‘Emotions... are hard to control when it happens. I didn’t want to hurt you by accident.’ Kyle sighed. ‘You should probably not sit so close to me.’

 

Dan smiled, instead shifting closer and leaning his head on Kyle’s shoulder. ‘Nah. I trust you. Even if you did hurt me, I’d forgive you.’

 

Kyle felt a weight was off of his shoulders now that Dan knew. He felt calmer, safer, with Dan besides him. Maybe the night wouldn’t be so hard.


End file.
